


Captain America Has a Thing For Brits.

by orphan_account



Series: After the Storm, (of the Manhatten Incident) Comes Peace [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: British Female Character, F/M, Tony giver of meaningful gifts, Tony's an ass, baby in the story, if condoms are meaningful gifts, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Steve Rogers feels like he's finally moved on after Peggy. But after a long mission, he comes back to Avenger Tower to find, Peggy? Or her granddaughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take this down, someone pointed out that I had misspelled "Rogers" throughout the entire story. Whoops. It's fixed! Promise!!   
> On that note, I need a beta, any volunteers?

The 21st century was different. Way different. Steve had a hard time adjusting, but was getting there, things didn’t surprise him much anymore. That is until one day, after dragging himself and the rest of the Avengers home from a mission.   
There was a young, beautiful woman waiting for them, Pepper had let her inside. Peggy? Somehow Peggy had found him! The dame looked exactly like she did in his dreams, Army uniform, dark wavy brown shoulder length hair, red lipstick. Tony quietly wolf whispered.  
“Hot ass.” He muttered, at the same time, Steve said “Peggy?”  
Steve turned sharply and shoved him back, for that moment, Steve forgot his strength. Tony hit the wall, which cracked. Good thing he was still in his suit.   
“Back off Stark.” He barked. The others looked at the Captain, shocked.   
“I can leave if this is a bad time.” The woman’s sweet British voice said quietly.   
“No, just give the boys a second. Let them cool off enough to be civil. I’m Natasha.”   
“Yes, I know. You, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, the infamous Tony Stark, and your nation’s hero, Captain Steve Rogers.” Natasha backed away, immediately on the defensive.  
“Alright, who are you?”  
“Officer Charlotte Falsworth, from across the pond, I’m here to speak with Captain Rogers. I work closely with the SHIELD Brit division.”   
“You done flipped shit overseas Cap?” Clint asked. Steve shook his head.  
“You’re lying, Your name is Peggy. Peggy Carter. We knew each other, during the war.”  
“You mean my grandmother sir. She’s why I’m here. Can we go somewhere more… private Captain?” Steve nodded and the woman who looked exactly like Peggy followed him back to his private quarters. 

“Peggy wants to see me?”  
“Yes sir Captain, she knows she doesn’t have much time left, and heard of SHIELD finding you in that iceberg. She’s missed you.” Steve’s head dropped to his palms.   
“When are you leaving to go back?”  
“Tomorrow morning sir, and you already have a seat on the plane.” Officer Falsworth pulled a piece of paper out of her side bag. “The plane takes off at 0800.” 

Steve couldn’t sleep. He paced around his quarters, cleaning and tidying the already clean space, packing for the next morning, then gave up, and went down to Tony’s lab.   
“Steve? Is that you?” Tony called from under his rat rod. “Can you hand me the wrench that’s on top of my tool box?” Steve grabbed said wrench, and crouched down by Tony’s legs. “Thanks man.” Tony didn’t need a light underneath the car; his arc reactor threw out enough of a blue glow. “Who was that woman? And please don’t tell Pepper I said that.”  
“Peggy’s granddaughter. I’m sorry I threw you like that, she- she just looks exactly like her. I won't.” Tony desperately tried to stay on his newly wedded wife's good side.   
“Understood. What did she want?”  
“Peggy’s alive, barely, and wants to see me one last time.”  
“Shit man. That’s not going to be pretty.”  
“Tell me about it.” Steve moaned

The next morning was quiet. Steve left before anybody else was awake. The morning after a mission was hard, nobody was awake before noon. Adrenaline ran high, and it took hours before one could sleep, then exhaustion kicked in and their bodies would shut down to rest and heal. Steve’s body ached from lack of sleep, but if he’d slept, he wouldn’t be able to catch the plane. Officer Falsworth was waiting for him at the gate.   
“Captain.” She greeted.  
“Officer.” A yawn interrupted him before he could say ‘good morning.’   
“Rough night?”  
“You couldn’t believe it. Didn’t sleep.”  
“You can sleep on the 10 hour ride Captain.”  
“You don’t have to do that, call me Captain that is. Steve, Cap, anything else.”   
“Okay,” She paused, “Steve. You can call me Charlotte.” 

He woke with a start as the plane touched down. He’d fallen asleep on Charlotte’s shoulder. She smiled gently at him.  
“At least you don’t snore. Not much further after customs.” Steve nodded and rubbed his eyes.  
“I didn’t mean to sleep the whole flight. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s perfectly acceptable, given you were on mission yesterday, and didn’t sleep.” They didn’t say much during the long fight through customs, and didn’t until they were in a cab, on the way to Peggy and Charlotte’s home.   
“Tell me your family’s story Charlotte. Basics at least. Please? So I know what I’m walking into.” He asked, and she sighed.  
“Grandmother came home from the war, and settled down. She was tired of death, and wanted to find happiness. She settled down with Grandfather and only had one child, my mother. Mum had a fling, and got pregnant, and the man married her. I came along 9 months later. Mum and dad managed to stay together for six years, then it got ugly. They divorced and we moved to live with the grandparents, grandmother never gave up her last name, mum changed her name after the marriage and left it after words, I changed mine back to mum’s maiden name. Graduated from high school, went on to Sandhurst. Enrolled after words. Pretty simple.” She smiled at Steve and he couldn’t help but smile back.   
“So Peggy married Falsworth. Huh. Never thought about that.” He looked over at Charlotte. “I fought alongside your grandfather. He was a good man.”   
“I knew that. I loved spending the day with them, they told the best stories about the war, stories about you and Howard Stark.” Steve smiled softly.   
“I’ve missed her, and Howard, and my team. You have no idea. I wake up thinking that the war is still happening, that I’m bunked with my boys. Then realize it happened a very long time ago, and that the war is over.”   
“It’s completely understandable Steve.” Charlotte’s hand rested on his thigh. “A lot of men had that problem when the war ended, yours was just…delayed.” Steve chuckled slightly. The cab stopped in front of a brownstone townhouse.  
“Here’s home.” Steve unloaded their bags from the trunk as Officer Falsworth paid the cabbie.   
“Peggy- Your grandmother’s here?” Charlotte nodded. “I’ll get the bags, if you get the door.” She nodded and walked in front of him. The skirt of her uniform brushed her calves, and hugged her hips. They both were wearing their Army dress, and she made the thing look stunning. Little did he know Charlotte thought the same about him. 

“Lottie? Lottie is that you?”   
“Yes grandmother, I’ve got you a visitor.” Steve grabbed Charlotte’s arm.   
“I thought you said she asked for me.” He whispered.  
“She has, in her sleep, for the past year, it’s taken me awhile to find you.” Charlotte turned on her heel sharply and walked into the sitting room to her grandmother.  
“I brought someone to see you grandmother, Steve?” He took a deep breath and followed Charlotte’s steps into the room. He could tell it was Peggy sitting in the high backed chair. But the years had not been kind to her.   
“Ma’am?”   
“I’d like for you to meet my grandmother Peggy Falsworth, grandmother, this is-”  
“Captain Steve Rogers, you’re late.”  
“I know I am Peggy. I wish it had turned out differently.”  
“Sometimes I do too. But mostly, I’m happy with the life I had.” Peggy held Charlotte’s hand.   
“I’m glad you were happy.” Peggy smiled and pointed to an ottoman near her. Steve sat and Charlotte kissed her grandmother’s cheek.   
“I’ll leave you two to catch up. I’d like to change and freshen up after that flight.” Peggy nodded and watched her granddaughter leave.  
“She turned out a lot like me, poor girl.” Peggy chuckled.   
“When I found her, I thought she was you.” Steve chuckled with Peggy.   
“It’s a lot to get used to Cap, do you think you’ve adapted to this strange country you’ve found yourself in? It’s not the America we loved and fought for.”   
“No, it’s not. And coming back’s been difficult in more ways than one.”  
“You’ve let us bother you, your team, Howard, the war, me. We’ve bothered and hurt you, haven’t we?” Steve ducked his head. “Well you can just stop that right now Rogers. That won’t help you now.”   
“What happened to them Peggy? To my boys?”  
“I’ve got an album, over on that bookshelf. Third shelf.” Steve got up and looked for the album. It was labeled “’40-‘49”.   
“That’s the one Steve, bring it here.” They sat together, and poured over the album. His men fought through to the end of the war, and went with Howard Stark’s team to find their Captain’s remains, or hopefully, their living Captain. After five years, they stopped their search. Peggy had gone with them, and during that time, Falsworth had become a close and trusted friend. At the end of those five years, they realized Captain Rogers was truly gone, and they moved on. Falsworth started courting Peggy, and the boys went back to their homes. Her and Falsworth married, and the men came to the wedding. She hadn’t really kept up with them, but would sometimes get a stray letter from all of them, Howard included. And, sadly, those ended, and were replaced with letters from their children, informing her that the boys had moved on, they had died. A couple came earlier, deaths from sickness, Howard’s being the first. But it was only Peggy now. She was lonely, or would be if not for Charlotte.   
Eventually, Charlotte came back down, and Steve gave her his seat, he took a seat on the floor. Night came, and Peggy yawned.  
“Let’s get you to bed grandmother, it’s late.” Charlotte said, standing up. Charlotte helped Peggy up and took her to her bedroom. When she came back, he noticed she was in pajama pants and a long robe.   
“Go get out of your uniform, I’ll start cooking dinner. There’s a guest room up the stairs, first door on the right, washroom is the third.” Steve thanked her and took his bag up to the said room. He came back down in his sleep pants, white shirt, and by habit, his dog tags.  
“Are those your set from back in the day?” Charlotte asked when she saw them. He nodded. “May I?” she nodded toward them. He nodded. She stepped closer, close enough to look at the tags. Close enough to kiss, Steve thought, wait? What? Where did that come from? Charlotte was a swell dame, but- But what? Peggy wasn’t going to be around forever. According to Charlotte, she was dying. And he’d spent the last year believing she was dead.  
“Steve- uhm.” But he didn’t hear her; he pressed his lips against hers. She was soft, sweet, and spicy. When they pulled away, Charlotte was breathing heavily.  
“I’m not sure where that came from.” Steve breathed, “I’m not this kind of guy. I’d normally buy you dinner before trying to kiss you.” She smiled. “But I enjoyed that too much to apologize.”   
“Don’t. I enjoyed it too, don’t ruin the moment.” Steve nodded.   
“I meant to come down here to tell you I’m not that hungry. I wanted to talk some.” He said.   
“You’ll be hungry if you start eating.” Steve nodded and stood awkwardly in the kitchen. “Grandmother has cancers Steve. That, and old age, high mileage, she says.”  
“What do doctors say?” He’d researched enough of the 21st century to know how bad cancer was. Charlotte’s voice was cracking, and she was trying to not sob in front of Captain America.   
“That she was dying of old age anyways, the cancer’s too bad to stop. They gave her a year, and it’s been a year and a month. Any day now I’m- I’m going to go to wake her and find her-” Steve touched her shoulder, and Charlotte buried her head in his chest, sobbing. Steve held her as she sobbed.  
“You’ve been so strong, haven’t you? It’s just you and your grandmother, and she’s so sick, and you don’t want to be alone. Nobody does. It’s okay to be scared of that.”


	2. Chapter Two

Steve stayed in London for two weeks. On the fifth day he was there, Charlotte found that her grandmother had passed away. Charlotte screamed, and sobbed. Steve held her as she let her grief and anger destroy her. Anger, because Peggy had left her, all alone in the world. Anger at God for taking her. Grief. Painful grief gripped her too. And all Steve could do was hold her as she cried.   
It was a full military funeral, and to Steve’s surprise, there was a large turn out. Charlotte didn’t say much. She murmured ‘hellos’ and ‘thank you for comings’. But for the most part she clung to Steve. They had decided to ‘go steady’ as Steve put it. Charlotte was glad someone was there for her, and growing up with all of her grandmother’s stories created a crush and love for America’s hero. Steve surprisingly wasn’t emotional about Peggy’s passing. For the past year, he’d assumed she was dead already, so the real thing didn’t bother him. And perhaps he didn’t love Peggy as much as he thought. Steve kept up with Tony, and Tony had offered Charlotte accommodations at Avenger Tower, if she wanted them. She did.   
Steve was a sweetheart, Charlotte decided she enjoyed his old fashioned charm, and was looking forward to a new life. She needed new, needed to pick herself back up out of the grief. When they arrived at Avengers Tower though, it was chaos. 

“Steve! You’re back! Suit up!” Tony yelled, himself yelling at JARVIS to hurry up and put his suit on faster. The Avengers were scrambling, even Thor was rushing.   
“What happened?!” Steve asked, pulling Charlotte behind him, shielding her.   
“Attack on D.C, now COME ON!” Clint yelled, coming through the launch pad. Steve ran then, down to his station, pulling his shirt off as he ran. His suit was easy enough, thick armored nylon, cotton lined, tight pants for easy moving, and his shield and helmet. Charlotte stood by his locker.  
“I’m so sorry this is how our homecoming turned out, but I have to go, Tony’s about to leave me.” Steve yanked her into his arms and kissed her hotly; before running to catch hold of Iron Man has he flew by. Charlotte stood in the abandoned Tower.   
“Oh! Hello, you’re back.” Mrs. Pepper Stark exclaimed, turning the corner into the launch pad. Pepper was in a large button down shirt, and spandex short shorts. It was obvious Tony had had a more ‘proper’ send off than she and Steve had. “You’re Officer Falsworth, correct?”  
“Yes ma’am. You can just call me Charlotte.”   
“Yes, Tony told me Steve had met you, and that you would be living with us now. I’m so sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you.” Charlotte said. Pepper went to the refrigerator and was rummaging.   
“Do you want something to eat? We have everything. Like, really, everything.”   
“Uhm. No, I’m fine. Are you? You’re kinda eating some weird stuff.” Like pickles and ice cream and peanut butter.   
“Is it weird? Sorry, I’m just craving things lately. And not much stays down. I think I caught some kind of bug on my last flight, so, you’ve been warned.”   
“Okay, I’ll just scoot this way.” Charlotte joked. They grew quiet. Charlotte starting worrying over Steve. Yes, he’s Captain America. Yes, he had his shield and armor. But she still worried about him.   
“It gets easier. The missions. You still worry, but it doesn’t cloud everything forever.” Charlotte nodded. “But, you know what helps? Alcohol and the latest Nicholas Sparks movie, care to join me? I’m going to go get my sweats on if you want to change.” Charlotte smiled. Pepper seemed like the perfect best friend for her.   
Five hours, two chick flicks, a bottle of tequila and a box of chocolates later, Charlotte stumbled as she made her way up to hers and Steve’s floor. The team hadn’t come back, but Tony had video called them halfway through the second movie, they had to do some clean up and some press, but they would be home soon. Steve had smiled and told Charlotte not the worry anymore. He was fine.   
But where was he? Charlotte tried to kick her shoes off, and fell hard on her butt. Strong hands wrapped around her shoulders and picked her up.  
“Are you okay Charlotte?” Steve asked.   
“Oh good, you’re back. I missed you.” Charlotte tried to say, but it came out, “Oshgud, yubac, missedyu.”   
“Have you been drinking?” Steve asked.   
“If she’s been spending any kind of time with Pepper, then she’s shit-faced.” Tony sighed, rubbing an ache in his side. Was she not on their private floor? No. She was in the hall coming from the launch pad/ locker room.   
“Aye, Mrs. Stark tends to knock back quite a bit. Drowning in ale does not sound bad right now.” Thor mumbled. “And Jane. Jane would be good too.” Clint and Natasha dragged their way upstairs to their rooms. Or just Clint’s room. They all knew, but didn’t say anything. Those two were scary when pissed. Steve sighed and lifted Charlotte up into his arms.   
“Day off tomorrow. Good job team.” Steve said. Tony followed Steve to the elevator and Steve got off two floors up.   
“Good night Tony.”   
“’Night Steve. Have fun with Ms. Tipsy.”  
“Back at you.” Steve carried her back to her bedroom, and gently laid her down on the bed. She sighed happily.   
“So glad you’re home.” She didn’t slur near as bad now.   
“I am too. But doll, you can’t just get drunk because I’m gone.”  
“I worry too much.”   
“That’s nice, but you don’t need to.” He pulled her shoes off her feet and helped her shimmy out of her jeans and it was turning her on.  
“Steve? Make love to me?” She whispered. His eyes got huge.  
“N-no. No. You’re drunk. A-and-”  
“And what?”  
“I don’t want it to be like this my first time.” He breathed.   
“First time-? You’re still a-?”  
“Yes. Different time during my days, and I haven’t found a girl worth the time and drama.” He sat down next to her, “I really think you’re that girl, but I can’t while you’re drunk and don’t know what you’re saying.” Charlotte didn’t really pay attention to his words, she just cuddled into his side.   
“Stay.” She yawned. Steve sighed and shifted to take his boots and jacket off. On a second look, his torn and dirty pants came off too. He didn’t take his uniform off like everyone else did, Charlotte had distracted him. Glad and thankful for the Underarmor shirt and boxers he wore, he slid next to Charlotte and pulled her close. She sighed and then, with a light snore, fell asleep. Steve sighed in relief, and settled himself around Charlotte’s small, soft figure. He’d never realized how different women were. They smelled better, first off. Their skin was softer, they were physically smaller. They had a different structure, longer limbs, fairer facial features. He remembered all of Natasha’s fighting moves, and Pepper’s social skills, women were more graceful. By far. Charlotte stirred, and her leg moved to wrap around his hip. Steve closed his eyes, coming down from the adrenaline rush, and fell asleep in his woman’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, Steve finally gets his red, white, and blue cherry popped! ;) Pepper goes into labor, and we see Baby Stark, and find out his name!

(Nine Months Later)

“Where’s that baby book I sat down over here?” Pepper asked, walking into the living area of Avenger Tower.   
“I saw it on the counter yesterday.” Steve said. Charlotte cuddled back into his arms. They were under a blanket, watching a movie.   
“Where’s Tony?” Pepper asked, rubbing her swollen stomach. She was due to have hers and Tony’s first baby any day now. But, they had a planned c-section in three days. Pepper was going through the house, making sure she had everything her, Tony, and their baby would need.   
“Shop? I’m not sure.” Steve said. Pepper sighed and went off in search for her husband. Steve tucked his head into the crook of Charlotte’s neck. The two had gotten along great the past nine months. Charlotte sighed happily and turned in his arms to face him.   
“Let’s go out tonight.” Steve said against her neck. “Go out to eat, and not come back.” He pressed his mouth against her neck.   
“Okay, you know where, and everything?” He nodded.   
“You have the day to relax, and go down to the spa level if you wanted.”  
“Really? Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere special.”   
“Is that the only hint I get?”  
“Yes. Only one. And, I want you to where that green long dress that looks so good on you.”   
“That dressy of a place?” Steve nodded and got up.   
“So, go and get ready, enjoy yourself, and meet me down in the garage level at 7-7:30ish.” Charlotte nodded and got up unsteadily. Steve had gone out on a mission last night. Nick Fury did have feelings after all, Tony had stayed home with the women. Pepper’s due date was too close for him to be apart from her. Pepper couldn’t drink, but that didn’t mean Tony couldn’t. Pepper went to bed early and Tony came back downstairs to drink with Charlotte. He had JARVIS play the comms on speaker, and they listened to the fights. Tony didn’t get drunk, just very…. Not sober. He made sure Charlotte was in bed before Cap got home.   
Charlotte went to find Natasha, she would want spa time after yesterday. Natasha did, and the women went downstairs together. Natasha was quiet, but she chatted politely with her as they went through the day. She asked if her and Steve had… gotten physical yet. To her, that was a very important part of any non-platonic relationship. No, they hadn’t. She wasn’t going to push it. Your first time was special, and if Steve wanted to wait awhile, it was his right to. But, she agreed with Natasha. Sex was important to her, and it made her a bit nervous that Steve hadn’t tried anything. What if she wasn’t special enough?   
“Maybe tonight’s the night, he did say you two wouldn’t come home.” Natasha pointed out.   
“I’ve gotten a message from him to pack for a couple days. Maybe he doesn’t want to be here when we do it.”   
“Could be. Guys like Steve are a bit skittish about sex related things. He blushes anytime anyone mentions it. And everyone’s had sex in the Tower since we’ve been here, even Bruce.” After they left the spa, Charlotte had an hour to get ready. She was ready early and went on toward the elevator. It stopped on Tony and Pepper’s floor. A pale Pepper, and a flushed Tony got in. Pepper was gripping Tony’s hand. Tony was carrying their hospital bag.   
“Water broke.” She panted.   
“What? It’s a week early.” Charlotte gasped.   
“Tell me about it.” Tony grunted. “Damn Pep, trying to break my hand? Break the other one, I have to be able to type with this hand.”   
“Shut up Anthony.” Pepper said through gritted teeth.   
“You’re name’s Anthony?” Charlotte asked.  
“You look nice, why?” Tony dodged the question.   
“Uhm, dinner.” Tony smiled a big huge grin, before Charlotte could ask, the elevator doors opened, and Happy Hogan was waiting for them. He took the bag from Tony and took Pepper’s other hand.   
“I’ll tell Steve, we’ll just meet you at the hospital.”  
“No! No, no, no, we’ll be fine, go to your dinner. Have fun, then come if you want.” Tony said.   
“What? What are you keeping from her Tony?” Pepper asked. But she was in the car, and Tony jumped in and slammed the door. The elevator doors closed and Charlotte was taken down to the garage level. Steve was sitting in Tony’s chair, idling spinning.  
“Steve?”  
“Huh? Oh, wow. You look- show stopping.” Steve jumped up and held his hand out for hers.   
“Thank you, but Pepper’s-”   
“JARVIS? Can they hear me?” Tony asked over the sound system. “Oh, hey, Pepper went into labor, we’re on our way to the hospital now, but neither of us want any of you to drop what you’re doing to rush up here. We actually don’t want to see anyone’s face until tomorrow morning. So, leave us alone.”   
“Call ended.” JARVIS said coolly.   
“Charlotte, do you still want to go?” Steve asked, “I had the whole night planned.” He said, pulling her into his arms slightly.   
“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” She said. Steve grabbed her bag and opened the door to s sleek black sports car.   
“We would take the bike, but I don’t want to mess up your dress.”   
“Good idea Captain.” She smiled as he shut the door after she tucked herself into the seat. Steve got in, and they drove clear across New York City. To a hotel. Steve waved off the valet when he tried to open her door. Steve helped her out, and they walked into the hotel together. There were whispers, of ‘who are they? He looks familiar.’ ‘is he an Avenger?’ Steve ignored them for once, he enjoyed talking and signing whatever people wanted him to sign. But his hand stayed firmly laced with hers as they walked toward the restaurant in the hotel.   
“Rogers, reservations for two.” The host nodded and escorted them to their table. They sat, and Steve looked awkward.   
“Steve? Are you okay?” He nodded.  
“This is just a bit different than normal.” He became himself again, and the night went well. Dessert came and Steve cleared his throat.   
“Charlotte. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I know that, we-we haven’t talked much about our future. I want to.”  
“Okay?” Charlotte was a bit puzzled. He just wanted to talk? They could’ve done that at home. Steve shifted and pulled something from his pocket. He stood up and stood in front of Charlotte.   
“I-uh,” Steve laughed once, “I’ve got something to give you.” He had a blue velvet box and he placed it in her hand, “And I have something to ask you.” He sank down on his knee.  
“Yes.” Charlotte breathed. She was tearing up, Steve was so sweet. He went out of his comfort zone of Avengers Tower to ask her to marry him.  
“You’re supposed to let me ask first.” Steve smiled.   
“Then ask.”  
“Charlotte, will you marry me?”   
“Yes. I’ll marry you.” Steve leaned up and kissed her. “I want to see the ring.” She breathed. Steve took the box back and opened it. He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. She giggled. There were two rings snuggled in the box. Her engagement ring, and her wedding band. Her engagement ring was a simple round cut diamond, not flashy, not large, but decent sized. What would be her wedding band set around the engagement ring, and made two bands on the top and bottom of the ring, one made of red gems the other blue gems.  
“Red white and blue?” She asked laughing.   
“Fitting, yes?” He asked. She nodded. “And, I have other plans too.”   
“Other plans?”   
“A room here for the next two nights. Alone. And I-I want this. With you, tonight.”   
“Then let’s go.” 

Steve tried opening the hotel door, but couldn’t. Charlotte gently took the card key from him and slid open the door. Steve held it open as she walked through. The door closed softly, and Charlotte turned to face him.  
“I don’t know any of this.” Steve admitted. “You’re, my first in a lot of ways.”   
“Not in all?” She asked smiling.   
“I’ve been kissed, twice.”   
“Really? Only twice before me?” He nodded. “That’s nice to know.” He was red, even in the dim light of the room, he was red. Awh. Charlotte moved to stand in front of him. He shook his head.   
“Don’t want t-to mess this up.” He breathed.   
“You won’t. I promise, you won’t. Just, kiss me. We’ve done that.” He nodded and slid his lips over hers. Her hands went to his neck, and his gripped her waist. She gasped for a quick breath, but his lips clamped back down, and his hands slid down lower until they rested under her butt. She smiled against his mouth.  
“Go, take me to the bed.” She managed. “I’ll teach you, it’ll be good.” He picked her up, and thanks to the split in her dress, she wrapped her legs around his waist and raised herself higher to press down on his mouth. He stumbled and they both laughed as he pressed her to the mattress.  
“I love you Charlotte.”   
“I love you t-” His mouth cut her off. His tongue caressed hers, and he broke away.   
“What-what now?” He asked, panting. She pushed his shoulder back.  
“Roll over.” He did, and she went with him, straddling him. “Arms up.” Steve followed her wordlessly, and she went to work on the buttons on his dress shirt. After she slipped each on slipped out of its loop, she kissed the newly exposed skin. Teasing, and licking, she got the shirt unbuttoned.   
“Sit up.” He did and she pushed his shirt and sport coat off of him. She hadn’t gotten the chance to touch his bare chest. Which was a sin in itself. He looked amazing without his shirt on, and she longed to touch him, ever since she’d caught him shirtless and sweaty. She smiled, and stroked his flat stomach.   
“Stand up.” She whispered. She dismounted and he stood beside the bed. She stood too, and turned her back to him, “Your turn, unzip me.” He kissed her shoulder, and found the zipper to her green silk dress. He unzipped the dress and Charlotte shrugged the dress off her shoulders. It pooled on the floor. Steve wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, only to lay her back down onto the bed.   
She watched him as he struggled with his belt and trouser button. She sat up on her haunches and moved his shaking hands out of the way. She pressed a warm kiss to his stomach and managed to get his belt and fly unfastened. She sat back and let him get his pants and shoes off. He let her pull him back down to rest in-between her legs. She stroked his face. She licked his bottom lip.   
“Kiss me again.” He whispered, his voice was rough, and she melted at it. He shifted and she moaned. He was hard against her thigh. “Am I crushing you? Do I need to get up?” She shook her head and bit at his lip.   
She wanted this. With Steve. They needed to get down to the good stuff. She put his hands on her body.   
“Just touch me. Where ever you want.” He sat up, his thighs on either side of her hips, his hands trembled slightly as he ran them up her bare sides. Goose bumps followed his touched and she sighed. His touch got stronger, more confident, and he kneaded her breasts through her bra.   
“Take it off.” She whispered, propping up on her elbows. His hands searched for the clasp, but he struggled trying to get it off.   
“This is…stupid.” He muttered. She grinned and sat up. She reached back and un-did the clasp. His face lit up as he watched her throw the bra to the floor. His hands came back and so did his kisses. His mouth felt good against her neck. She flexed her hips against his. They both moaned.   
“Take them off.” She said shortly, loving, but hating the foreplay. He stood back up and pushed his shorts off. Charlotte gasped. “What? Is something wrong?”   
“You’re big.”  
“Is that bad?” She shook her head.   
“Come back here.” She said. He grinned and got back on the bed, and sat on his heels.   
“Your turn.” He said quietly. She reached down and shimmied her lace panties to her thighs. She brought her heels up and rested them on his shoulder. He took the lace and pulled them the rest of the way off. She took his hand and brought it to her wetness. At the contact, she bit her lip. It’d been so long… Steve rubbed gently, amazed at how wet she was.   
“Touch a little higher.” She breathed.   
“Here?” His fingertips brushed her clitoris and she nodded with a moan.  
“Right there. Little circles. It feels so good.” She opened her eyes, just realizing they had closed. Her hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed slightly. She smiled as his eyelids fluttered and he panted. She sat up, and rubbed her hand against her opening, just for the wetness, then rewrapped her hand around his cock. She slid back and forth slowly, until he moaned. She smiled.  
“Lay back.”   
“Is that an order?” He asked, “Because, I’m a captain.”  
“I’m the woman.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He laid back quickly, and she sat on his thighs. She looked over Steve’s body. He looked good naked, nothing was disproportionate, and everything was muscular. She scooted up his legs so her opening rubbed against his cock. “Ready?” She asked. He nodded and his hand came around her waist and rubbed the small of her back.   
“You sure? Are you ready?” He asked. She rocked against him. They groaned. “Yeah.”   
“You wanna be on top to start?” Charlotte asked. He shook his head.  
“You look really good on top right now.” She smiled and lifted up enough so she could take his cock and rub the head of it against her wet opening. She sank down a little, until he started stretching her. She gasped and looked at him. His eyes were wide open, watching her, and his lip was bit. She rocked another inch. He groaned and panted. She wanted more now, and slowly sank down the rest of his shaft. His hands flew to her hips and held her still. She smiled and clenched around him. An inhuman sound came out of him. She moved up and down, thrusting and rolling her hips against Steven’s.  
“Wanna be on top now?” Charlotte asked, out of breath. He nodded fiercely. He rolled them over, she was propped up on the pillows and head board. “You gotta go slow Steve, It’s been awhile for me.” He nodded and pulled out slightly. He drove back in and they both gasped. He thrusted slowly, and soon he was pulling out all the way.   
“More. Steve, move.” Charlotte moaned. His eyes locked with hers briefly and his thrust grew faster, deeper. His fingertips dug into her hips. Their breath grew harsh.   
“Yes, yes, yes,” Steve panted. His head lifted and he locked his lips to hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her nails dug into his back. She was going to come. He was going to make her come. She clenched around him again and the noise that he made against her mouth made her shatter. She cried out and held onto Steve tighter. She heard him gasp and moan, and then felt him coming inside of her. She moaned and laughed slightly. It felt so good. He felt good inside of her. After he finished coming, he nearly collapsed on top of her. She held him, and laid her head against his neck and shoulder.   
“Wow.” Steve muttered. “Just. Wow.” He picked himself up slightly.   
“Wow.” Charlotte smiled. Steve kissed her gently.   
And then they noticed his phone buzzing. 

When he managed to get up, it wasn’t because he wanted to. His phone kept going off. Repeatedly. And without cease. It was Tony. He had left 17 voicemails.   
‘Steve, answer the phone. Come on, you know how to.’  
‘Steve? Steve goddamnit.’  
‘Ste- Oh God, what is that? Why is that going into her back?!’  
‘Look, answer the phone or you’re homeless when I get out of here.’   
‘I need you.’


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter, next one will be longer, promise!

Steve looked over at Charlotte.   
“Come on, he needs you up there. It sounded like he was having a breakdown.” She said, sitting up. She walked over to her bag, and pulled out clean underwear and a pair of shorts. Steve watched as she redressed. She turned around and he smiled. He grabbed his shorts and trousers, and dug in his backpack. He got out a hoodie to wear, but when he turned around, Charlotte had pulled it and her bra on. He sighed and got his dress shirt and coat off the floor. They dressed, Charlotte changed into a nicer shirt of hers, and they got in the car Steve had borrowed from Tony. When they got to the floor Pepper was on, they saw Tony. He was sitting on a bench, his head resting on the wall, and an IV in his arm.   
“Tony?” Steve called out. Tony’s head slowly rotated toward him.  
“Bastard, why didn’t you answer your phone?”  
“I was- busy.” Tony grinned.   
“Did you say ‘yes’? Tell me you said yes or boy scout will be in the shop crying to me about it.”  
“I said ‘yes’.” Charlotte showed him her ring. Tony smiled then grimaced.   
“Is Pepper okay?” Steve asked.  
“Oh, no, Pepper’s perfect. She did great. The doctor went on, did the c-section. She didn’t labor long. I on the other hand, decided, I’m a tough guy, I’ve seen war and terrorists, and hell I’ve been tortured, so I looked.”  
“You looked?” Steve asked, confused. Charlotte knew what he was about to say, and her hand came up to her forehead to rub the tension there.   
Tony grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt.  
“Never, look over the curtain. You don’t want to see what an in process c-section looks like Steve. You don’t. I’ve seen some nasty shit. I’ve seen the shrapnel in my own damn heart, and I wish I had never looked over that curtain.” Tony rubbed his chest. “I hit the floor. Almost. A man-nurse caught me. Pepper didn’t notice. Thank God.”   
“What’s the drip for?”   
“I nearly went into cardiac arrest. Literally. I got too anxious, my heart rate got too high, and metal moved. Hurts like a bitch.”   
“She’s awake sir, and the baby is in there feeding.” A nurse said, “I can also take that IV out, you’ve gotten all the morphine.” Tony nodded and the nurse made quick work of the tubing and IV stand.   
“Want to go in with me?” Tony asked.   
“Let her breastfeed Tony, then come get us.” Charlotte said quietly. Tony nodded and slipped into the hospital room.  
“Did you video tape that?” Charlotte asked.  
“No, why?”  
“That was the only time in his life Tony Stark has been scared to a near death experience.” Steve smiled and sat down on the bench where Tony had sat. He pulled Charlotte into his lap, and laid his head against her arm.  
“Tired big boy?” She laughed. Steve nodded. Charlotte stroked his hair, Tony found them there, 30 minutes later. Steve was asleep. Charlotte got up, and Tony pushed Steve over roughly. Steve spluttered awake.   
“Wake up Capsicle. Come meet my offspring.”   
“Is he awake?” Charlotte asked. Tony nodded and held the hospital door open for her. Charlotte and Steve entered quietly. Tony didn’t.   
“Pep. Capsicle’s here. Charlotte too.” He went to her side and brushed stray hairs away from her forehead. She smiled slightly. Charlotte went to the bedside cradle and cooed over the newborn.   
“Can I hold him?” She asked. Pepper nodded slightly. Charlotte carefully, gently picked up the baby. “Have you two named him yet?”  
“Well… Yes and no.” Tony admitted, “We’re still throwing names around. I’m thinking of the fact he’ll inherit the company, and take my place. I want him to have a good name. But we can’t agree on what that name is.”   
“Phillip.” Steve muttered. “Phillip Coul.”   
“It’s come up.” Tony said.   
“He likes it. But not with ‘Stark’ behind it. It doesn’t sound right to him. I like Edward Coul.” Pepper said quietly.   
“Where does ‘Edward’ come from?” Steve asked.  
“It’s my middle name.” Tony said quietly.   
“I like it. Edward Stark. Coul Stark. Both sound good.” Charlotte said quietly, rocking back and forth with the baby. Pepper grinned.   
“I told you.” Pepper murmured. “It does sound good.”   
“Let’s call the nurse, I want that epidural out of you. We can tell her we agreed on a name and probably get you something to eat. Nope, scratch that. I don’t want hospital food.”   
“Why do you want the epidural out so bad Tony?” Pepper asked.   
“It’s in your spine.”  
“Okay. Good point.” Tony hit the call button and a few minutes later, a nurse came in. Charlotte gave Tony the baby, and she and Steve left quietly. They decided to go back to the hotel, and enjoy their next couple days. Alone. But together.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press hates Charlotte, Steve hates on the press.

The next few weeks were crazy. The press crowded around the entrances to the Tower, hoping to catch pictures of Tony’s new family, and of Charlotte and Steve. They didn’t care about the others. The others came and went as they pleased. Charlotte and Steve decided to stay in the Tower as much as possible, which was very possible, seeing how everything was there for them. Pepper was getting a little crazy from not doing anything, seeing how for the past month, Tony had a temporary assistant helping run Stark Industries. Pepper wanted to help Charlotte plan hers and Steve’s wedding. Charlotte didn’t want to ‘steal the baby’ off the headlines. Pepper augured that she didn’t want the baby on the headlines, that going full force into wedding planning would help her. Charlotte was adamant. She wanted her wedding dress first. And she had very specific things she wanted in her dress. She wanted old-fashioned, very understated vintage. When she told Pepper, Pepper busted into giggles. ‘Perfect’ she’d said. Pepper was great, helping figure out colors, theme, menus, venues and the press. America’s hero, married. It was big, huge even. Bigger than the Kim Kardashian wedding for sure.   
Whenever Charlotte asked Steve about details, he’d smile, and listen but never wanted to make a choice. It was Charlotte’s day. He said, not his. Finally Pepper got mad, and marched to Steve. ‘It is your day too. You’re getting married to her, both of yours day. Answer questions if they are asked.’   
Charlotte called her mother. For the first time since her grandmother’s funeral. She told her that she was getting married, and invited her mother to the wedding. Steve offered to buy her plane ticket. Charlotte refused. If her mother cared, she’d be there, she didn’t want her mother to feel pressured into coming.   
There was an engagement photo shoot. Steve was naturally photogenic, and enjoyed it, Charlotte wasn’t has comfortable in front of the camera, but still had a blast. The photographer was great, and had requested them to bring props if they wanted. Charlotte made Steve take his shield. Charlotte had a white dress to wear; Steve wore khakis, a white dress shirt, and suspenders. The best pictures were sent to members of the press that SHIELD approved. Those included a picture of them kissing with the American and British flag behind them, one with Steve’s shield on his back with her in his arms, then one of her taking the shield and fending him away laughingly, and lastly a picture of the ring.   
The American people loved the pictures. Except one. People were in an uproar over the simple fact, she was British. Not American. Nasty press came out. Saying Captain America deserved better than a British girl. He deserved an American woman. Charlotte spent two days crying over the people’s hatred of her, which surprised everyone, even her. She was stronger than tears. But this hurt. She wanted to call the wedding off.   
Instead of calling the wedding off, Steve called a press conference. With him, Charlotte, and 15 reporters. It was small, and the first questions were about the Avengers, living all together. Yes, it worked, no, it wasn’t always great. Banner irritated all of them with his meditating, Tony was still an ass. The baby kept everyone up sometimes. Thor smelled some days. But they were working on it. Steve laughed and said he felt bad for their housekeepers. Everyone chuckled.   
Then a reporter brought up their impeding marriage. Steve smiled and said they were looking forward to it. Then a reporter asked how he felt, as Captain America, about marrying a British woman. He sighed.   
“I love her. Why does that matter?”   
“But, the American people want to know.” A reporter said.   
“I’m marrying a wonderful woman, who is caring, loves me, puts up with my stupid questions about modern technology, she just happens to be British. Of the two women I’ve loved, both have been British. America is allies, great allies and supporters of Britain. Every tabloid I see has something on it about the Royals, we love them, why not her?” Steve looked over at Charlotte and held her hand on top of their table.   
“Ms. Falsworth, has your engagement and relationship been difficult with Captain Rogers? Seeing how he risks so much to protect the nation?” A reporter asked.  
Charlotte grinned, and leaned toward the mike.  
“Not particularly, the nights he’s on mission are the worse. I worry. I’m a worrier, but I know he’s going to come back. It’s been hard here recently, and we’ve discussed calling off on the wedding.” There was a collective gasp across the crowd.   
“Why? Why call off on the wedding?” The reporter asked.   
“Because the American people seem to hate me.” Charlotte said quietly. Steve’s thumb rubbed the back of her hand. “And I don’t want the people to turn against Steve, I won’t do that to him.” Her voice cracked and she wiped at the tears that had escaped.   
“I’m tired of this.” Steve said. “I love this country, and we were at one point great. I’m not saying that were not great now, but we used to be greater. America has bigger problems to worry about than if my future wife is British or not. We’re done.” He said hotly.   
Steve stood up and offered Charlotte his hand again, she stood up and they stepped off the temporary stage in front of Avenger Tower. Steve pulled her closer as they walked up the steps into the Tower’s lobby. The elevator ride was quiet, until they got to the floor where they needed to be scanned into the private Avenger elevator. Everyone was in the living space, waiting for them.   
“Did Captain America get pissy?” Tony asked, “Because to me, he looked pissy, right….. here.” Tony rewound the interview and paused. Steve did look pissed.  
“You sound like you’re volunteering to be my next punching bag.” Steve said. Pepper went a little pale, and put the baby in Tony’s arms, her new way of saying ‘Tony be a grown up’.  
“I volunteer.” Thor said, “Let us go. I have not trained yet today. Perhaps it shall ease your foul mood and… give me a fair fight.” Charlotte let go of Steve’s hand as Thor pulled him toward the gym. Pepper came up to Charlotte and hugged her. Natasha patted her back, which was more emotion than she showed to Clint.   
“It’s going to be fine. You know that, I’ll make it fine.” Pepper said. Charlotte nodded. Tony and Banner went up to the laboratories, and took baby Coul with them. He had a crib up there. The women stayed in the living area, well, they moved to the bar.   
“I say, tequila works good too.” Pepper laughed.   
“Ugh… No tequila. I had a horrid morning after last time I did shots with you Pepper.” Charlotte moaned.   
“I’ve got something. Give me a minute to go get it out of the Clint-proof hiding place.” Natasha said, slinking off toward her quarters. Clint and Natasha and Banner lived on the main floor, then Thor had quarters on the same floor Steve and Charlotte did, and Tony and Pepper had the whole penthouse. Banner normally just stayed in the lab. Natasha came back with a bottle of vodka.   
“Good stuff. Normally sipping stuff, but it’ll make a hell of a good shot.” She poured them all a shot.   
“To the press screwing up a good thing.” Pepper said. They downed the shots. 

Charlotte went to the gym, wanting to do sit ups and run on a treadmill. She had to fit into her wedding dress after all. All of the Avengers were there, doing their tri-weekly “group training” Director Fury had ordered that they all needed to be in the gym together. And train for everyone individually as a group. They had a rotation set up, everybody had a day that the group would go against that individual. It was Steve’s day. There was a ‘pit’ that the fought in, and a bulletproof, shatterproof, hulk-proof window so others could watch if they wanted. Steve was wrapping up, currently wrestling with Thor. The others were standing off to the side, watching and yelling advice. Tony and Clint were rooting against each other. Clint wanted Thor to win, Tony wanted Cap to. Steve managed to get Thor down, but with a roar, and a loud crack, Thor threw Steve on his back. Charlotte gasped. Steve wasn’t moving. Thor got up. Banner ran out to Steve.  
“He’s fine, just stunned and had the breath knocked from him.” Banner helped Steve stand.  
“Enough fighting. Everyone needs to do their running circuits.” Steve said, holding his side. Everyone came up to the level Charlotte was on.   
“I did not mean to break you.” Thor said to Steve.   
“I know you didn’t. It’s okay.” Steve said, and turned to see Charlotte. “Oh, hey.”   
“I’ll come back after training.”  
“You’re fine. We’re gearing down, getting out of the armor.” Sure enough, suits were being took off, gym clothes were being put on. Tony clapped twice.  
“Yes sir?” JARVIS asked.  
“Yes, JARVIS, start the circuits, Steve’s needs to be two levels lower than normal, Thor broke him.”  
“So I heard sir. Circuits calibrated. They are ready when the individual is.”   
There were treadmills built into the floor, and names at the head of them. They looked pretty normal, until they started to run. Thor’s beeped and a holographic panel came up, informing him he needed at least 150 to 400 pounds of extra weight before it would start. Clint’s told him he needed his bow, and the arrow sensors, not real arrows. Natasha’s told her hers would be a tactical simulator. Tony had to put on his weighted jacket, which simulated the weight of his suit, and he had sensors to act like his repulsor cannons. Steve’s screen informed him that he was just running a course today, trying to beat his best time and best reaction time. Steve sighed and hit accept. The ground began moving, at different speeds, and holographic ‘targets’ appeared. Obstacle courses. Glorified obstacle courses. Charlotte went and got on another treadmill, a rather plain one, and a holographic screen came up.  
“How may I help you today?” JARVIS asked.   
“Uhm… I’m trying to go down a dress size?” She was scanned and JARVIS pulled up her statistics on the screen, and laid out a workout plan for the next four weeks.   
“Is this what you wanted Officer Falsworth?”   
“Yes, thank you JARVIS.”   
“My pleasure. Your treadmill will begin in three, two, one. Start. Estimated workout time for today, one hour.” Charlotte smiled. That was so cool.  
Charlotte asked Pepper to be her maid of honor, and asked Jane, Darcy, and Natasha to be bridesmaids. They all accepted. Steve wanted Tony to be his best man, and he accepted. Thor, Clint, and Banner would be part of the wedding party. Charlotte had everything ready, besides her dress and the bridesmaids’ dresses. She called Pepper, and decided she was ready to get her dress. All the girls wanted to go.   
Pepper called Kleinfeld’s, seeing how that’s where she bought hers. They said that if they came tomorrow, they could close the store for her. SHIELD approved. The next day, everyone met at Kleinfeld’s, seeing how Jane and Darcy didn’t stay at Avenger Tower. They went in and Charlotte told the guy what she was looking for long, flowing, silk and lace, somewhat vintage, but not overbearingly so. They pulled out several dresses and the madness started. They were all beautiful dresses. Wonderful, but not what she wanted. The store clerks gave the girls permission to look for dresses themselves.   
Jane was the one who found it. When Charlotte got the dress on, she fell in love. The dress was long and came in around her waist tight, then flowed down. A-line, they called it. The dress wasn’t bright glaring white, but more creamy colored, and giving it a vintage look. There wasn’t lace like she wanted, but she loved it. A clerk found a short laced veil that barely covered her hair in the back, but covered her face. She was wearing the shoes she bought for the wedding, high heeled pumps that had blue floral patterns on the heel on them. Her something blue. The dress was new, Steve was her something old, the girls pointed out. Something borrowed? Natasha came up with that. She had jewelry that would go with Charlotte’s colors, theme and dress, and she was welcomed to borrow the pieces.   
Then it came down to the bridesmaids.   
“Short. Light grey, to dark grey. I want them to each be different.” The clerk rolled a rack of short grey dresses for the women to choose from. Natasha had hers first. Medium grey, silk, sleek, and it made her hair pop. Jane had hers, it was lighter grey, and had layers of grey and silver sheer fabric. Darcy’s was bright, silver with grey lace, there was a silver sash. Pepper’s was the lightest shade of grey, plain, but hugged her figure nicely, bringing out a body that personal trainers and her “VIP” c-section had given her after her pregnancy. Charlotte looked at them. And smiled.  
“They’re perfect.” She said. The women went to change, and Pepper went to a clerk, and spoke to her. The clerk nodded and smiled.  
“I wish your marriage does well, Kleinfeld’s is more than happy to dress your entire wedding party, free of charge, as long as you tell the press you bought and are very happy with Kleinfeld’s service and love your Kleinfeld dress.  
“But I truly did.” Charlotte said.  
“Thank you, it’s been a pleasure to help you find the perfect dress Ms. Falsworth.” They left, the dresses given to their driver. Jane and Darcy decided to come with them back to the Tower. When they got there, the guys had just finished their workouts.  
“Jane!” Thor boomed, and swooped her into his arms.  
“Hey! Baby- oh God you need a shower.” She managed. Happy was carrying five dresses by himself. Darcy went and started talking science with Banner.  
“Here, I’ll help.” Steve said, reaching for hangers.  
“No!” Pepper cried out, “You’re not allowed to. I’ll get them.” Pepper showed Happy back to the room they were keeping the wedding stuff. The men were fitted the next day. Grey suits, light, an older style, and all slightly different. Tony sent Pepper pictures of each of them in the suits. And Steve. His was light grey, his dress shirt was white, and he wore a tie that matched his jacket. Charlotte declared them good, and the suits were sent to the Tower.


	6. Chapter Six

The men were leaving, Tony was throwing Steve a bachelor party, in Las Vegas. Charlotte said she did not, under any circumstances, want to go out for a party. But staying at Tower was fine. They had a crazy party, there were drinks, loud music, and Charlotte dimly remembered an exotic dancer named Enrique. 

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, the boys were going wild. All except Steve and Bruce Banner.  
"Party wreckers!" Tony shouted. Bruce smiled slightly.   
"Best not to go wild." Steve nodded. Tony didn't care. This was his first time out since his   
bachelor "three day bender" party, that Steve chaperoned.   
"I'm glad they're having fun." Steve chuckled. Thor was showing off to women, and had two of them sitting on his shoulders. Clint was dancing with three women, all who had shocking red hair, like Natasha's. Tony was sitting sprawled out on a couch while women danced in front and on him.   
"Want to leave?" Steve muttered. "They'll find us." Bruce nodded. They walked out of the strip club, and walked past a casino.   
"I've never been in one, let's go in." Steve said, Bruce nodded. As they walked in, Bruce laughed at Steve's expression.   
"It is impressive." Bruce admitted. "And I've got a pretty good poker face."   
"I'm going to find a blackjack table." They went and cashed in.   
Three hours later, Tony found Steve at a craps table, and he was raking in his last win. Four women were around him, giggling and squeezing his arms, blowing on his dice before he rolled the next round. Tony cut off a girl and blew on them. Steve saw him and laughed.   
"Why didn't you say you like gambling more than strip clubs?" Tony said over the loud cheer as Steve did well again.   
"I've never been gambling before."  
"Come on, best leave before you lose that money." Steve nodded and collected his cards and chips.  
"Go cash out now." Tony pushed him toward the cash out counter "The jet's waiting for us." Steve came back with a briefcase.   
"Guess how much." He beamed. Tiny scoffed and weighted the briefcase in his hand.   
"750-800 thou."   
"900 thousand." Steve said.   
"You did good. What did you start with?"  
"10 thousand. Bruce started with a thousand and headed to the poker tables."  
"Damn it. We gotta go get Banner." Steve and Tony jogged through the casino. Banner was winning too, a mountain from chips at his wrists.   
"Doctor! We have need of your expertise." Tony called. Banner folded and took his chips with him. He went to cash out, but had the casino credit his bank account. They headed into the limo and were quickly taken to the airport. When on the Stark Industries private jet, Tony woke JARVIS.  
"Good evening Mr. Stark, Avengers." There were five hung-over replies of,   
"Hey JARVIS."  
"Did the girls have a good weekend?" Tony asked.   
"They stayed at the Tower this weekend sir."  
"Aw, no fun."  
"I never said that sir." A holograph screen came up, showing footage of the women's at home party and Pepper putting money in the waistband of a Hispanic man's pants.   
"Never mind. They had the same kind of fun." Tony smiled. Steve laid back his seat in the plane.   
"You know, I can't get drunk, but I feel hung over."   
"You are Cap." Tony said. "We had you drunk a couple of times. Those women at the casino sure did." Steve moaned. "You needed it, two days from now, you won't be able to go out whenever you want anymore."   
"You do. You still go on missions unless Fury puts his foot down."  
"That's work, I can't fly to Vegas like I used to, can't do anything without asking Pepper anymore."  
"I'm okay with that. I stay in the Tower mostly."   
"We've got to work on that."  
"I'm perfectly fine with being a kept man Tony." Steve laughed.   
"There is something seriously wrong with the world when Captain fucking America is a kept man." Everyone laughed. 

Steve had a rough night. Everyone was called for a mission. Charlotte was pissed.   
"We're getting married in two days!"   
"I know Charlotte, so does Fury. He wouldn't call me in if it wasn't needed. He called Tony too, and he's got a three month old baby."  
"Steve..." He turned to face her. She looked like she was about to cry. He got up from pulling his boots on and wrapped his arms around her.   
"I love you." He said simply.   
"I love you Steve." She said against her neck. "I won't be here when you get back." Steve nodded. Pepper and Charlotte had planned on leaving two nights before, but not on the mission. "You won't see me until the wedding."   
"That’s an awful long time." Steve teased. Two days. Two nights alone. "You might just forget what I look like."   
"I might."   
"I'll be the one standing at the altar." Steve ran his hand over her hair.   
"And I'll be the one in white." Her eyes watered again, and Steve saw it. He pulled her close and slid his lips against hers softly. He broke away, and turned to get his suit's armored coat. He put it on and turned back to her. She gave him a watery smile, and she fastened the zipper briskly, and fastened straps. Someone cleared their throat behind them.   
Director Fury stood there.   
"We're waiting on you Captain." Steve nodded and grabbed his shield, slid it on his back and turned to Charlotte, who had his helmet. She stood on her toes and carefully put it over his head. He kissed her briefly.  
"Come back to me solider." She murmured.   
"I will. I promise." Steve faced Fury, and followed him out of the Tower. 

Steve came back on a stretcher.


	7. Chapter Seven

Steve came back on a stretcher. 

"Guys, I'm fine, let me get down." Steve mumbled.   
"No don't you even think about moving." Natasha snapped.   
"Just let us run a couple of test first, to make sure your spine is alright." Banner said soothingly, in a pair of borrowed sweatpants that were way too big.   
"I'm fine."  
"Capsicle, shut the hell up." Tony said. "Spinal damage is a bitch, more so than Charlotte will be when she finds out you were injured."  
"She's not going to." Steve said, "This is nothing, she won't find out."   
Steve was run through a MRI machine and he was right, no spinal damage. But there was horrible muscle bruising. He'd be fine. They drug themselves back to the Tower, all exhausted. Keeping the world safe was hard some days. 

Steve showered and put his suit back where it was supposed to go, then told everyone good night. When he got back to his quarters, there was something on his bed. He picked it up. It was a note.   
"I've got a surprise for you, text me when you get home. Love, Charlotte." Steve read. He pulled his shirt off and sat down, ready to go to sleep. He pulled out his cell phone that Tony had given him, and texted Charlotte. He was finally getting comfortable with his phone, that he'd had for a year now. The phone rang. He answered with a weary 'hello?'   
"Steve? Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, just sore. Did you two get there safe? Everything okay?"   
"Yep. Sure did. It's a nice place, I've got my own room, big TV, big, empty bed.  
"I know the feeling." Steve smiled. "My bed's rather spacious and empty too."   
"I don't like it." Charlotte said.   
"I don't either."   
"Oh! Your surprise, it's in the nightstand drawer."   
"Okay." Steve opened the drawer and his hand searched. He found something soft, and silky. He grabbed hold and pulled it out. It was a pair of underwear.   
"Are these yours?" Steve asked with a grin on his face.   
"Uh huh. Know what to do with them?"   
Sure he did. His was in the Army, men went without sex for long periods of time, they needed relief, and normally had their women send them a photograph and a favorite pair of drawers.   
"Well, I might."   
"I've missed your touch Steve, why haven't we made love in so long?"   
"We've been busy. I've got three weeks for just us doll, no more stressing and falling into bed already asleep." Steve cradled the phone against his neck and shifted so he could pull his boxers down.   
"No more of that, are you touching yourself?" Steve froze, caught in the act.   
"Why?"  
"I am too. I didn't mean to, it- it just happened, I started thinking about those nights, after you proposed, and it happened."   
"I'm doing that too, no, where are you? I'll come there and we'll make love."   
"Pepper's next door, she'll hear us, we're not supposed to see each other until the   
wedding."   
"So? I want to see you."  
"Nope, you have orders Captain." Steve settled back down into his bed. "Let's just do this." Steve smiled.   
"Okay." He laid down, and held Charlotte's silky drawers in his hand.   
"Talk dirty to me Steve. I wanna hear your voice."   
"I- uhm, hrrr....." Steve was stumped.  
"If you were here you would...."  
"If I were there, right now. I wouldn't leave until my back was covered in marks from your fingernails, and your neck was covered in marks from my mouth."   
"Yeah?" She sighed breathily, Steve could tell she was touching herself, she'd moan when she hit a sweet spot.   
"I'd touch and tease and fill you until you couldn't think anymore, until you couldn't breathe." Steve carefully laid Charlotte's drawers on his hand, and wrapped that hand around his aching cock.   
"You would feel so good around me, the way you squeeze me, the way you spasm around me." Steve moaned, remembering. She chuckled. 

"I love you Steven.”  
"I love you Charlotte."  
"Only one more night apart, then you're mine Captain."  
"Yes." Steve was fading fast, "What did you do today?" He asked.   
"Had hair ripped off my body, for fun."  
"What?"   
"I got everything waxed, so laying here in these sheets is one of the best experiences I've had. The sheets are silk." Charlotte sighed happily And Steve made a note that she loved silk. "What did you do today?" She crooned.   
"Foiled HYDRA once again." Steve said without thinking, "I wasn't supposed to say that. We haven't been debriefed."  
"Your secret's safe with me Cap."   
"Uh huh." Steve yawned  
"Go to sleep sweetheart. You're exhausted."   
"You're the best." Steve yawned.   
"Damn skippy." 

The next day was spent sleeping mostly. But when Steve woke up, he could barely get up he was so stiff. He hobbled into the living area. Banner watched Steve walk. "I am sorry this happened. The other guy didn't mean bad." The Hulk had caught Captain America and dropped him two stories.   
"It's okay. I’m just stiff."  
"It's almost 7:30 Cap, you've slept all day." Banner said.   
"Yeah, I thought you'd slipped back into Capsicle mode." Tony came into the space wearing a pair of expensive looking sleep pants.   
"Yeah, when did you wake up?" Steve snorted and dug through the refrigerator.   
"Four, but I normally sleep longer than you."  
"You're normally the one who's body is the most exhausted." Banner informed him, "Steve was recovering."   
"Well, might as well eat, work out, eat again and go to bed. You need the rest for the honeymoon." Tony said, "Which reminds me, I got you something." Tony walked off. When he came back, he had two boxes. He gave Steve the smaller one first.   
"Here ya go Capsicle." Tony dropped into the kitchen chair next to him. Steve took a long drink of his coffee, then tore the paper off the box. Steve opened the box and grinned. He pulled out the watch and looked it over.   
"I knew you didn't have a watch. You needed one." Steve nodded, watching the hands tick silently. Leave it to Tony Stark to get him a custom Rolex. There was no way an American flag watch face was a standard style. Steve released the catch and slid the watch on his wrist to check the band size. Perfect.   
"Thank you Tony. It's perfect."  
"And.... One more thing." Tony gave him the larger box. Steve unwrapped it. And immediately took back the nice, heart warming thoughts in his mind. Two dozen condoms.   
"We don't have a nursery or a baby Avenger league. Imagine two babies crying in the middle of the night. No babies Steven. None." Tony got up then, and sighed. Coul was crying. 

 

Charlotte woke up ungodly early on her wedding day, the anniversary of the day she met Steven. She needed to unwind. She got up and threw her hair into a ponytail. She threw on her sports bra and spandex shorts. The hotel had a great gym. 

Three miles later, Pepper strode into the gym.   
"What do you think you're doing?"   
"Running."   
"Well stop. We've got to get you to get your nails done and your hair and make up, then we have a photo-shoot for you. Steve has one too."   
"Really?"  
"Yes, now come on, you’re sweating. And the stylist won't be happy about that." 

 

"You're going to do what?"  
"Blindfold you. So Charlotte can see you."  
"Why do I have to be blindfolded though?"  
"The old wives tale, that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Steve sighed heavily and sat down so Tony could tie the bandana around his eyes. Then Tony led him outside it sounded like. Tony left him standing outside. Steve stood there for awhile, and started to panic before he heard Charlotte talking faintly to Pepper.   
"Steve, you look really good sweetheart." He felt Charlotte's hand touch his face. He turned to kiss her palm slightly. He heard a camera shutter.   
"Photo op?" He asked.   
"Yep. I've got to go Steve. I love you."   
"I love you too." Charlotte brushed her lips against his and another picture was taken. Charlotte left and a couple minutes later, Pepper untied his blindfold. She pointed him back to the men's dressing area. 

 

When Charlotte got back into the bridal suite, Jane was braced against the wall and Darcy was trying to zip up Jane's dress. Jane was crying.   
"If you want something to fit, stop eating all those late night pop tarts with Thor."  
"I haven't Darcy! You know I haven't, I've been dieting!" Tears were running down her face. She was counting, to 30, and then to 30 again. Then her head snapped up. She walked out of the bridal suite, and into the men's dressing area. The men were laughing. The women rushed into the room, except Charlotte, because Steve was in there.   
"You! This is all your fault!" She shoved Thor, and in his surprise, she managed to knock him against the wall. The other men jumped up and started trying to get Jane away from Thor. She was hitting him and tears were streaming down her face.   
"You've ruined my career, everything I've worked for! Everything!" Thor finally pushed the other men away and threw Jane over his shoulder. He carried her outside and away from their sights. Tony walked across the hall.   
"Um, what just happened?"   
"I dunno, her dress wouldn't zip. Then- boom." Darcy said, her fingers splaying out. Tony's mouth tightened.   
"Hrm. All of you look beautiful." Tony said, then walked up to Pepper. "You look show stopping though honey." He kissed her briefly, winked at Charlotte, then went back across the hall.   
Jane came back into the bridal suite, her dress zipped, and they heard the door to the men's suite slam and the wood splinter. Jane winced.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess anything up, or stress you out Charlotte."  
"It's fine, are you okay Jane?" Charlotte got up and hugged her. Jane nodded.   
"What did Thor do?"   
"Nothing, we both did something." Jane pulled back slightly. "I'm pregnant." She smiled. The girls all smiled and hugged her. There was a knock on their door. Natasha came in, she was carrying three boxes.   
"I've got something for you." Her smooth voice stated. "Something borrowed. And something old." Natasha set down two boxes, "But we've got you something to open first." The girls grinned when Natasha sat the largest box in her lap. Charlotte lifted the lid. And laughed. There was several pairs of panties in the box, all with words like "Mrs. Captain Rogers" "Property of Captain Rogers" "Mrs. Captain America" printed across the butt.   
"Does somebody want to help me torment Steven?" Charlotte held up a pair. Pepper smiled and took the panties. She ducked under the skirt and helped Charlotte shimmy off her other panties, and change to the new ones.   
"But you didn't get the best part of the gift." Charlotte dug to the bottom of the box, and pulled out a beautiful pair of suede white high heeled pumps.   
"I love them!" Pepper smiled and pulled the other one out. Then she turned it to the back, there was a British flags in gemstones on each one, the soles were red.  
"Screw the press. We like you British." Charlotte smiled. "You can wear them tonight, if you wanted to. But, you don't have to." Charlotte nodded.   
"I want them. They're perfect." Charlotte down so she could slip the shoes on. They were surprisingly comfortable. Pepper winked.   
"Custom." Charlotte stood up, and gave Pepper her phone.   
"Take my picture. Don't get my face in it." Charlotte stood by the window, and hitched her dress up so you could see, "Property of Captain Rogers" boldly printed across her butt. Most of her dress was covered, and Pepper took a good shot, without her face in it. Charlotte took the phone back and while the girls fixed her dress, she sent the picture to Steve.   
"You do realize all of the boys will see that, right?" Sure enough, the room across the hall exploded into laughter and seconds later there was knocking at the door. Pepper opened it a crack.   
"How can I help you Steve?"   
"You and the other girls could leave and let me in to see my bride."   
"Nope." Pepper shut the door in his face. The girls laughed. Charlotte remembered Natasha's jewelry set.   
"Can I see?" she asked. Natasha grinned slightly and nodded. She opened one box and Charlotte gasped.   
"I can't Natasha. It's- It's- beautiful. And had to of been expensive."   
"It’s crystal, not diamonds." Natasha slipped the collar necklace onto Charlotte's neck. The necklace was made of flower strands, that came down to a point, where a single blue flower hung. Natasha slipped the necklace around her neck and clasped it. The other box was the earrings to match.   
There was a slight knock.   
"You girls ready? Everyone's seated, Steve's at the alter." Tony's voice called from the hall. Pepper opened the door. Tony had baby Coul, who was in a one-sy printed to look like a tuxedo.   
"I'm giving him to Rhodey, okay?" Tony said, "I'll be two seconds." Tony left and the girls filed out into the hall. They grabbed their bouquets of white roses, and found the arm of their escorts. Pepper didn't have a bouquet, seeing how she would hold Charlotte's during the ceremony. They all walked to the top of the stairs that lead to the yard where the ceremony and reception would be held. The men all looked great, someone had managed to coax Thor's mane into a loose ponytail. Whew. Biggest fear was of Thor's appearance and behavior. Jane would keep him in line. Natasha and Clint were first, he escorted her to the stepping stone she would stand on. Each girl had one, so their heels wouldn't sink into the grass. Jane, then Darcy, and finally Pepper were escorted out. And that left Charlotte. Her song came on, and she took the first step. Her heart was beating fast, her ears pounding. She slowly descended the stairs and looked up for the first time at Steve. He looked good standing there, and his eyes sparkled. 'Love you' he mouthed. She smiled and made her way down to him. When she got close enough, Steve reached for her hand. Everyone sat down, and Charlotte handed Pepper her flowers. There were two photographers, and someone video taping the whole thing. Charlotte was thankful Pepper suggested the video tape, because she was too absorbed in Steve. Pepper's hand nudged her elbow. She turned and took Steve's wedding band. Even with her hand shaking she slid it on his finger.   
"In sickness. And in health, In sadness, and in happiness, In poverty, and in wealth, I will stay by your side, and love and support all that you do. With this ring I take you, Steven Rogers, to be my lawful wedded husband."   
Steve took Charlotte's ring from Tony, and carefully slid it on her finger.   
"I take you, Charlotte, to be my friend, my lover, and my wife. I will be yours in times of good and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, for all of eternity, with this ring, I take you, Charlotte Falsworth to be my lawful wedded wife."   
"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Steve's hand touched her cheek and gently kissed her.   
"Like you mean it Steven." she whispered against his lips. Steve's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her. The crowd cheered, and flashbulbs went off.   
"I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Captain Steven Rogers." Charlotte wrapped her arm around Steve's and he led them down the aisle.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Everyone loves "Just Married Sex" right? Right.

They were supposed to go meet their photographer from their engagement session, he came back to do their wedding. But Steve pulled her away, behind a couple of trees.  
"I never got the chance, you look amazing. You're so beautiful." His hand brushed her cheek softly, "I'm scared I'll mess it up." Charlotte smiled and shook her head.  
"I'll be fine. You look very nice. Very handsome." Steve smiled. His cheeks turned red, but he ducked to her ear.  
"Still have those drawers on? The ones with my name on them?" Charlotte giggled.  
"You'll have to wait to find out, won't you?"  
"Nope."  
"What?" Steve ducked down and started to pull up her skirts.  
"Steve Rogers!" She laughed, "What has gotten into you?!"  
"Steve! Bring her back!" Pepper called.  
"Never!" 

Steve eventually gave Pepper Charlotte back, and to his pleasure, the reception had already started. Steve took Charlotte and pulled her to the dance floor.  
“I finally get my dance.” Steve smiled and Charlotte came into his arms easily. He smiled and they slowly moved together. Charlotte felt Steve’s cheek against her head.  
“I love you, so much, I’m glad you’re the one I get to spend the rest of my life with.” Steve murmured, his voice deep and husky.  
“I’m honored you asked me to be a part of your life.”  
“I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Steve leaned down and kissed her. The song ended and Tony got up on the stage.  
“Now, I’m not one to get emotional, but Steve is my best friend. And one of the best men I know. But, I’ve got a surprise for him, just has he had a surprise for me during my wedding. I guess this is the new tradition. Our team is up here Steve, and, we’re going to sing for you two.” The crowd chuckled.  
“Well, go ahead Tony. We’d be honored.” Steve laughed. Sure enough, all of the team clambered up on stage, and the band started.  
‘Baby, when I think about you, I think about loooooove. Darling, couldn’t live without you, and your loooooove. If I had I had those golden dreams of my yesterday I would wrap you In their heaven but they lay dying on the way, feel like making, feel like making love, feel like making love.’ The team crooned.  
Charlotte busted out laughing, and Steve’s cheeks turned red. But they still were smiling and dancing together.  
“What did you sing to deserve this?” Charlotte asked.  
“Hero by Enrique Iglesias.” Steve said. 

By the end of the night, Charlotte and Steve hadn’t been left alone long enough to eat, much less be alone to talk to each other. Jane and Thor were currently in the bathroom, Jane was sick. Clint and Natasha were dancing together, and so were Darcy and Bruce. Tony and Pepper were giving Rhodey baby Coul to hold, so they could go get a drink in peace. Steve and Charlotte went to go cut their cake, and hopefully, would finally get a bite to eat.  
“I’m so hungry.” Charlotte muttered, her and Steve’s hand both on the cake knife.  
“I’m starving.” Steve’s metabolism burned uncommonly fast, and he probably was truly starving. Charlotte broke off a piece of their slice of cake, and popped it into Steve’s mouth while he did the same. She smiled and touched her finger to Steve’s nose, leaving icing. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Charlotte handed him a napkin, then she cut them another, bigger piece of cake.  
“Steven darling, I need your help, my dress is digging into my back.” Steve nodded and followed her, his hand warm on his back. Charlotte took him into the bathroom, where Thor was holding Jane has she rinsed her mouth.  
“This place has been claimed dear friends. My lady is not feeling well.”  
“I’m sorry Jane, maybe some soda water would help. Thor can go ask the bartender.” Charlotte said. Jane nodded and Charlotte tugged Steve out of the bathroom. They found a quiet place, and Charlotte carefully folded her legs and sat. She unwrapped the huge slice of cake.  
“Still hungry?” Steve nodded and took his suit jacket off and sat in the floor next to his wife. They sat there, quickly, and carefully ate their stolen cake. They talked, and laughed at things that had happened, mostly at Bruce and Clint’s horrible dance off. Pepper found them sitting there, chuckling.  
“People are looking for you two.” She said. “But I understand. Me and Tony were on our toes the whole night. We were too tired to enjoy ourselves after words. And you know how tired Tony would have to be to turn down sex.” Steve grinned.  
“We haven’t eaten, at all today.” Charlotte explained, Steve helping her up.  
“Just another hour or so, and we’ll get you two on your plane.”  
“We actually don’t leave until tomorrow afternoon.” Steve said quietly, “We’re going back to the Tower like everyone else tonight. To pack and get ready.” Pepper nodded once. 

Steve carried Charlotte away from the reception when they left. And they sluggishly made their way up to their floor of Avenger Tower. Steve picked her up again to carry her into their room. Steve smiled at her. She was wearing a pretty dress, short and white, the back of it was lace and it buttoned with pearled buttons.  
“Captain Rogers, are you going to keep me in your arms all night?”  
“I just might Officer Rogers.”  
“I’d like out of this dress, and I’ve retired.”  
“You what?”  
“I couldn’t think of what to give you. So, I’m giving you all of me. The British Army doesn’t have a hold on me anymore. I had medical reason to, and they let me retire.”  
“Medical reason? You’ve never told me about any-”  
“I’ve recovered, I was injured on my last tour. But I’ve recovered, lots of physical therapy, it flairs time to time. But I’m good. It’s an old back injury.” Steve nodded and kissed her neck. He slipped the buttons of her dress free.  
“That’s good. That’s great, thank you for doing that for me.”  
“You’re welcome.” She smiled. Steve let her dress fall to the ground.  
“Slow? Or hard?” Steve breathed in her ear, pressing his hips to her ass.  
“Both.” Charlotte sighed.  
“You are wearing those drawers.”  
“My panties? Yes.”  
“Panties.” Steve muttered. “Okay.” He grabbed hold of the elastic band of the panties. Charlotte batted his hands away and turned to grab hold of his dress shirt. She pulled the shirt out from his pants. Steve slipped his jacket off and shrugged his suspenders off his shoulders. Charlotte pulled his shirts over his head and pushed his pants down. Steve pulled her into his arms and laid her down on their bed.  
“Wanna taste you.” Steve mumbled.  
“Hmm…” Charlotte relaxed into the bed. She’d let Steven do anything he wanted.  
“I just want you inside of me. I have all day.” Charlotte sighed.  
“Yes. Since your little stunt with that text message.” Charlotte giggled as Steve nuzzled his way down her stomach. He pulled her panties off with his teeth. She propped up on an elbow and threaded her fingers in his hair. Steve ran his fingers across her opening. She sighed, then yelped when his tongue followed.  
“Like that?”  
“Yes. Oh God yes.” Steve looked up at her. He licked again, this time harder, with more pressure and moaned. The sound vibrated against her and she sat upright, both hands when to Steve’s hair.  
“Steve… Please.”  
“Yes darling?”  
“Inside. Now.” Steve grinned and pushed Charlotte back gently. He shifted and rolled over to the edge of the bed. He opened the new box of condoms and pulled one out. “Oh, good. You’ve got some.”  
“Thank Tony.”  
“I’d rather not right now. I’d rather do you right now.”  
“Yes.” Steve groaned, and ripped open the foil wrapper.  
“Wait.” Charlotte said, and sat up, “I wanna do something.”  
“Huh? I thought you wanted-”  
“I do. But, you got to taste me, I want to taste you.” Steve caught on quickly, and stood up by the bed. Charlotte smiled and knelt down. She carefully wrapped her hand around his cock. She carefully licked the underside of his cock, teasing the vein there. Then she took him into her mouth as much as she could. She swallowed and took him an inch deeper. Steve’s hand tangled into her already messy hair, curly and slightly stiff from her up do. She bobbed, sliding and squeezing his cock with her hand. Steve groaned, the sight of her taking his cock was almost as sexy as the feel of it, and almost as sexy as the ring he’d put on her finger, on the hand she was using to jack his cock. Steve groaned again. Charlotte realized how close he was and pulled away.  
“Close?” He nodded, panting too hard to speak. She took the opened condom from his clenched fist and quickly smoothed it over him. Without warning, Steve jerked her up and dropped her on the bed. She was laughing, then moaned as he entered her. He held her hands as he thrusted into her. Steve ground against her hips, holding them and pulling them to his as he thrusted into her over and over, working her toward her climax. Charlotte’s gasps grew throatier, coming from somewhere deep inside of her. She moaned and jerked against Steve’s hold.  
“No, Steve, more no more, more, ahhh Steve!” He grinned. The man just thrusted harder, and his hand rubbed circles on her clit. He watched, feeling pride in seeing how close to climax she was.  
“Come for me Charlotte. Come on, come.” Steve sped up his thrusts, slamming into her, on the edge of coming himself. He felt her inner muscles spasm and clench around his cock. Her back arched and Steve felt himself slip into his own climax. As he climax faded, he collapsed onto Charlotte. She yelped. Steve shot up.  
“Did I hurt you? What did I hurt?”  
“My hips, you just laid on them funny.” Charlotte sat up, “Don’t worry.” Steve nodded and sat back on his haunches. Charlotte watched as he pulled the used condom off and threw it and its wrapper into the bedside waste bin. Steve then got up and walked into their en suite bathroom. He came back with a warm wet rag and cleaned her, then cleaned himself. He tossed the rag over toward the hamper. Steve crawled into the bed and pulled Charlotte into his arms. She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest.  
“Where are we going tomorrow?” Charlotte asked drowsily.  
“Hawaii.” Steve yawned. “I don’t want to leave America, I don’t have a passport either. Not a current one anyways.” Steve chuckled. She smiled faintly. They fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the last couple days.

Steve woke first. Later than normal. It was almost ten in the morning. He got up carefully, so not to wake Charlotte. He pulled on a pair of loose boxer shorts and a soft white t-shirt, then padded into the kitchen, where everyone except Thor and Tony were awake and finishing breakfast.  
“Steve! We figured you and Charlotte had already headed for the airport.” Pepper said, “We would’ve cooked more.” They had it down to a science, how much food to cook for whoever was eating.  
“It’s alright. I’ll cook for us.” Steve got the pans out of the sink and wiped them out. As he started the cook top, Clint slid up beside him. “Yes?” Clint raised an eyebrow.  
“How was it?” Clint asked. Steve gave him a hard look.  
“I refuse to acknowledge you just said that.” Steve said tensely. He heard Charlotte walk into the kitchen yawning. She was dressed in a well known pair of Steve’s pajama pants and a tank top. She came up to Steve and he leaned down so she could kiss him lazily.  
“Good morning.” She said sweetly.  
“Good morning.”  
“Ready to leave?” Charlotte asked. Steve nodded and cracked eggs into the sizzling pan. She went and sat at the bar, so she could still talk with Steve as he cooked. Tony blearily walked into the space, bringing a wailing Coul with him.  
“Pep, Coul won’t stop crying. I can’t get him to stop. He likes you better.” He held the baby out to her, Pepper took him, and almost instantly, he stopped crying.  
“It’s the bright light Tony. He doesn’t like it.”  
“I can’t just turn it off Pepper! I’m sorry he doesn’t like it, it has to stay.” Tony’s voice rose to almost a shout.  
“I know that Tony.” Pepper murmured quietly. “You don’t have to shout.” Tony went and snatched up an empty coffee mug, then stalked down to his workshop.  
“Did he realize that was empty?” Clint asked. Steve finished his cooking and handed Charlotte a plate. He sat next to her, and started in on his own plate.  
“JARVIS, start the coffee pot down in the shop.” Pepper said.  
“Yes Mrs. Stark.” JARVIS cool voice answered.  
“He’s in a mood today, watch out for Dummy.”  
“Duly noted.” Coul mewled and Pepper snuggled him close to her neck.  
“He’s got colic, and hasn’t slept well the past two or three nights.” She cuddled the babe and made soothing noises.  
“Want me to take him and you go placate Tony?” Steve offered.  
“Would you?” Steve nodded and took the drowsy infant. He held him and turned back to breakfast. Jane came in.  
“I’ll hold him. You have a flight to catch here soon.” Steve nodded and gave the baby to Jane.  
“Are you feeling better?” Steve asked.  
“For the moment.” Jane said, cuddling Coul close. By the time Steve and Charlotte had finished breakfast, changed out of their pajama’s, and were ready to leave, Tony had come back upstairs, Coul had fallen asleep, and Thor had woken up.  
“Happy will take you two to the airport. He’s downstairs waiting.” Pepper hugged Charlotte. “Have fun, be careful. Call someone when you get the chance.” Charlotte nodded and Steve tugged her toward the elevator. He pulled her close.  
“I love you Charlotte.”  
“And I love you Steven.” Charlotte laid herself on his chest. His arms wrapped around her and laid his cheek on her hair. And in that moment, she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.


End file.
